


the art of fading into the furniture

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Nationverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: she wanted to rebel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	the art of fading into the furniture

"Here you go, oh you dont like it?, thats just too bad sir. I'm leaving now sir, that will be all. You can take whatever is left, and you can shove it up your-"

And that's what Katya wants to say to this man, to her brother, to the world.

Oh she wants to be the hero, she wants to rebel. She wants to be the one to fight back. 

It's her curse, she thinks that no matter what, she is stuck thinking thoughts and never acting on them.

No matter what she cannot speak his mind no matter how much she desperately she wants to.

Oh she knows the others try not to show it, their frustration.

At following the many meaningless, orders, orders they don't always agree with.

She senses the frustration they feel when they are forced to obey. they try to hide it.

Katya feels it too, but Katya can hide it, she is well practiced in the art of fading into the background.

In becoming a piece of furniture, to separate yourself from your flesh entirely. To let how she feels go unnoticed, because she can not risk it being discovered. 

So she nods, she fades into the background. 


End file.
